Second Chance
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Erik finds himself reborn and living in a new future. He decides to dedicate his life to finding Christine. No Raoul bashing. Well, not a lot. (I do not own anything.) Sometimes, all you need is a little push to find the truth. Erik/Christine, Raoul/? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Narration_

There were two boys, maybe about 18 or 20, sitting next to each other on a bench under a roofed bus stop in London. Rain was steadily pouring down. One boy was named Michael and the other, a new transfer student from France, was named Alexander. Alexander had curly brown hair and freckles, and was raised from a very poor family and had an abusive father. Michael, on the other hand, had wavy auburn hair that had been cut to the middle of his neck. Both boys sat, waiting for the bus that would take them home after a long day of school. And little did Alexander know that in his past life he had been named Raoul, Vicomte De Chagny and the man he was sitting next to was the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

_Michael_

I remember vividly the day that I recalled my tortured past. My new parents were loving and kind, but nothing seemed to be able to fill in the hole in my heart when I remembered her... remembered Christine. I had been completely normal, living in utter bliss and nothing more. It was the day, I recall, that I had seen my first Broadway musical for my sixth birthday... It was called Phantom of the Opera... During the time period I was watching it, I was suddenly aware of everything that would happen. I knew that the Phantom, played by the famous Ramin Karimloo, would make the chandelier fall exactly after All I Ask of You. I knew that Christine would reject the Phantom... And I knew the Phantom's name was Erik.

As we left the theatre I suddenly remembered everything. I listened to my parents say that the Phantom was a deranged psycho who should've been dropped on the fire before he was born, how he was hideous, and how he should be locked away. Little did they know they were talking about me.

I decided that I was going to start a musical career in the hopes I might one day meet Christine once more. I have dedicated my life to finding her ever since. For hours I pored over ridiculous fan fictions, however Leroux and Kay seemed to get most of the facts right. I ignored the books that paired me with other women. My parents soon became concerned about my strange behavior and I was sent to talk to a man that smelled like grease and would supposedly help me. I acted like your average kid, and my parents never mentioned that I needed "help" again. I was labeled as your average, quiet kid. I did recognize by the way the therapy doctor acted that he was none other than Monsieur Firmin. And no, he didn't help. At all.

I remember in kindergarten how I terrified the teachers and other students. "Michael, can you read this book?" the teacher squeaked in an irritating pitch. "I already did." I said, trying not to lose it. Believe it or not, I still had anger management problems. "You couldn't possibly have read it that fast!" she exclaimed. "I did!" I exclaimed. "I'll prove it to you!" I ran over to the end of the room and grabbed a book off the teacher's desk labeled Pride and Prejudice and began reading very clearly, out loud. I even defined the words that I had often used in my other life. She had gone all white and slumped down on the floor, and all the other children stared at me aghast. I had been pulled out of that school and sent to a school for "gifted" children. But even the gifted children, laughed in my face, called me a nerd... and a freak!

Now I was in college and found myself sitting next to a person who I immediately recognized as the Vicomte De Chagny! It took everything in me to not leap up and strangle him to death, but how could I? Killing him and ending up in jail would not help me find Christine. Besides, the boy didn't even know who I was! I was still shocked, though, when he spoke to me. "Does it ever stop raining here?" I would've ignored him, but I blurted out "No, it's mostly sunny here, we're lucky it's cool." I cursed myself under my breath for even speaking to the fop and swore that I would remain silent no matter how much he tried to get me to talk. "Oh," he said silently. "It's my first year at Oxford, I'm amazed I'm here, not to mention there's so little I know." I shook my head. "Why are you amazed you're here?" Dammit! I didn't mean to say that! The boy looked down at his feet and said in a small voice "Because I'm here on my money I earned." "Why don't your parents pay?" I asked slowly. "Because my father doesn't care if I get an education or not. He says that he doesn't have enough money to send me anyway." I shook my head. "But he has enough money, doesn't he?" This boy was certainly different than the arrogant fop I had known before! But I knew it was him. I just... knew. "No." he said. He sat there silently while I contemplated this strange turn of events. Imagine that! The fop was actually the poor one here! "What are your interests?" he asked suddenly. "Music." I said. "What are yours?" "Law. I'm studying to be a lawyer." he said. "I believe in justice and doing what's right." Maybe we weren't so different after all.

_**Please R&R! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You can get stuff done, you just don't want to." That useless fop had decided to continually stalk me every break we had. Now we were at lunch. Just great. "Like in that last class. You pretended not to know, but you really do." I wanted to turn around and snap him in half for his ridiculous impertinence but remained silent, letting out a deep sigh. "What makes you think that I pretended not to know? Maybe I didn't." I scooped some potatoes onto my platter, the other students giving me a odd look. Hopefully it was aimed for the Vicomte, (I mean, Alexander,) since I wasn't the only eccentric one here. Nope. Probably for me. Alex grinned. "Hey, you see that girl over there?" He nodded towards a table filled with girls. "Which one, there are too many!" Alex rolled his eyes. "That one, of course!" He pointed directly at a redheaded girl chatting with a blond. "That's Charlotte. She's really popular. Well, she was in our old school."

"So, you know each other?" I asked.

"Well, no, only that she's really mean. She blames a lot of other people for stuff they don't do."

I nearly tripped when students started pushing to get into line. "What the-" I started to say, but was cut off by Alex yanking me out of the crowd and right by a table.

"Let's sit here!" He suggested. Everyone that had previously been on the table scrambled to an alternate seating area. "How polite," I mumbled under my breath. Alex gave me a puzzled look.

"Why did everyone leave?"

I shrugged, although I perfectly knew why. Me. But I didn't say anything. I could already tell how sensitive the fop was already. "Maybe they decided to make some room for us," I suggested.

Almost out of the blue, a brunette walking by caught my attention. I watched as her wavy chestnut-hued hair bounced in curls and splashed over her shoulders. She glanced around for a second, food platter in hand, then sighed. She spotted our table and made a beeline directly for it.

Damn.

"Is this seat taken?" She gestured right towards next to where Alex was sitting. "Uh, no." he said kind of slowly. Like he was in love at first sight. Except I was totally mesmerized by her appearance. She looked exactly like Christine. Of all the people I had met in this new life, Christine was the first to have the same appearance. How odd.

"Uhh, what's your name?" I managed to croak out.

"My name is Danielle. But everyone calls me Elle." Alex grinned. "Nice to meet you, Elle. Is this your first year here?" She nodded. I couldn't stop staring. She reminded me of Christine in both appearance and personality. Like she was a clone, or something.

"My name is Michael. This is Alex." She nodded. "Nice to meet you," she said. Better stop staring before she noticed. "So... uh, what's your favorite class here ?" I asked, trying to be casual. She grinned. "Math, of course." Okay. Not exactly what I expected... but then Alex spoke up. "Really? I love math too!" he exclaimed, a slight smile forming on his face. Not long passed before they were discussing something about calculus four or something. Math was never my strong point. I was exhausted just listening to them talk. This was just like the last time around! I didn't even know what they were talking about because I was too busy wallowing in despair. Why...

As we left the cafeteria, she waved goodbye, acknowledging Alex, but forgetting me.

It was like I was invisible. I had lost her before I could really find her.

_**Okay, so this was originally aimed to be a oneshot, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for reviewers. So this chapter is dedicated to my one reviewer. Thank you so much for your help and support!**_

_**I'll post more chapters later, I'm sort of getting over a cold. Thank you so much for your continued support, and everyone out there, please review! (Even though there's probably only one person there, lol.)  
**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to get it out there really fast so everyone would know I'm continuing it. I promise the next chapters will be much longer.**_

_**Thanks again to my reviewer. **__**It's great to know someone appreciates this story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

As we headed back to our dormitories, I found myself thinking about Danielle. No one here seemed to remember everything, but it seemed everyone had gained or lost a few talents. But could Danielle still sing? Luckily, when I was brought here, I still had a good voice, well, a little worse than before, but I hadn't realized how much I loved music until I remembered. Did Danielle need to remember? I was smashed out of my train of thought when the fop started bombarding me with questions.

"At lunch you were really quiet," he started, before I cut him off.

"Well, math has never really been my strong point." (Well, it used to, but I don't know if it's because I'm not really myself anymore, but I tend to get really confused.) He smiled that stupid smile.

"I bet you were thinking about Elle." A blush spread like wildfire across my face.

"Shut up," I said softly, trying to turn and hide my face. Why did this body have to fail me at the worst times?!

"I knew it! You like her! She seems like a really nice girl."

"Umm, yeah, I guess." I said, after the blush had faded away. Hopefully he hadn't noticed. I was a bit more clumsy, and it takes a while to get used to living in another body. Well, I suppose this was mine, but..

"Can I tell you something really weird?" The fop asked.

"Sure. You always are. What's one more?" I sighed.

"Well, I feel like.. like I somehow know her. You too." he said. "But... I feel like we've been friends for a long time. Maybe in another life, or something."

I rolled my eyes. _If you only knew,_ I thought.

After math (Alex had chosen that as a good time indeed to act like a complete show-off with his calculus-whatever skills), we so fortunately bumped into..

Charlotte.

That stupid blond girl was following her around once again. But what bothered me was that I immediately recognized from the way Charlotte walked, her arrogant smile, posture, and even that crowd following her like she was the last person on earth, that I had come face-to-face with the Italian diva. Carlotta. I noticed Alex sort of shrink away. His smile had vanished.

"I wish I were somewhere else," he mumbled.

Carlotta took immediate response to this.

"What did you say?!" she shrieked, reminding me vaguely of her old singing technique.

"N-nothing..." Alex whispered.

"Well, it had better be nothing, before you-"

"Hey!" I yelled, maybe a bit too loud. "Leave him alone!" Alex tossed me a pained, sort of surprised look. I cocked my head questioningly, until I heard him yell "Duck!" Charlotte had decided to so very nicely try to plant her fist in my face, although I dodged out of the way. Well, I would've returned the favor, though I supposed I wasn't really allowed to hit a girl. Were colleges usually like this?! I thought that this was only supposed to happen in middle school!

"Excuse me." Everyone but Charlotte turned around, and let out a small noise. There was Christine, er, Elle, standing right behind Charlotte. "But you're in my way." She said with a kind of bitterness, but she spoke sharply, and to both Alex and my surprise, Carlotta and everyone else moved aside. She turned to me. "You okay, Alex?" Alex nodded. "Erik, are you okay?" I nodded... wait. What?! I had only... Did I tell her my name was Erik on accident? Before I could say anything, she turned and grabbed the blond girl's arm and marched off. The crowd slowly murmured, hanging around for a second, then slowly dissipated and left. Alex gave me an odd look after everyone had left.

"I thought you told her that your name was Michael."

"So who was that blond girl?" I asked, trying to shake off that odd feeling. Alex shrugged.

"I dunno, why don't you ask Elle?"

"Believe me, there are a lot of things I'd like to ask her right now. Such as why she called me Erik." I said shortly.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe she forgot your name or something, and it slipped out on accident."

"Sure, considering we just met an hour ago."

Alex's perpetual smile slowly faded away, noticing my bitter mood.

"Actually, I have a question for you." he said.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Well... you backed me up over there. You could've gotten hurt, but..." His voice slowly trailed off.

"So?"

"Well, it's just that... nobody's ever done that for me." he said.

"And?"

"I just wanted to say... thank you."

After that incident, I kept on wishing that I would somehow bump into Elle. Believe me when I say I really want to know a thing or two about what's going on inside her head. And one question stands out the most, more than ever before. And as the minutes and the hours slowly tick by and nighttime falls like it has for decades, the question is still there, haunting me like a departed soul.

Does Elle remember?

I feel like even though I've found her, I can't see her yet. But I'll do everything I can to do so.

_**Thank you for reading, and please R&R!**_

_**Happy holidays, everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Narrative_

(Wednesday morning)

Erik awoke to hear singing in the hallway. _What time is it? He wondered,_ groggily reaching for his clock. 4:29 a.m. _Who the hell is up at this time? _Was his first thought. _Who the hell has such a voice?! _Was his second thought. He jumped out of bed, still in his red and black striped pajamas, and ran out his dorm into the hallway. That's when he saw her, dark circles under her eyes, pale skin shining in the moonlight, singing like a ghost from his past.

_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down_

_Falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady_

**Before him stood Christine.**

Erik awoke with a start, and he gasped for air. It had just been a dream. He looked at his clock. 6:30. Time to get up. It was going to be a long, long day, he thought.

(Wednesday)

_Erik_

It was homeroom, about 7:45, when I received a small note. I looked over one of my fellow classmate's shoulder, and saw Raoul, I mean, Alex, nod in my direction. Great. A note from the fop. How nice. I unfolded the note, and read its contents.

_Did you hear singing last night?_

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. What was the meaning of this?! I would have to find out at break.

"What the hell was that note about?" I asked Alex angrily.

"Well, I had a dream that Elle was singing last night."

My face turned pale.

"Well... so did I." I said, slowly. He just nodded.

"But how did you know?" I prodded.

"Well, I talked to her." He replied.

"Is this a joke or something?!" I almost screamed. Some students in the hall gave me a questionable look, and I sent a glare in their direction.

"No, it isn't. But I swear, she said that we're connected in the past."

"What?!"

"She mentioned your name."

Great. Now I was even more confused. "What did she say?" I asked slowly.

"She said... she said your real name was Erik."

"Just forget it," I hissed at Alex. "It was probably just a coincidence. He nodded. "You're right."

But I couldn't forget it. All of us... we were somehow connected. And I was going to find out how.

It was lunch when I would finally see Elle again. That was where I would find my answers.

Elle wasn't at lunch. She wasn't in class either.

Crap.

This was bad. I didn't know where her dorm was, and it would be awkward even if I did. "Excuse me, sorry to bug you when you're sick, but did you happen to have a dream where you were a singing ghost?" Or "Did you happen to call me Erik because you have memories of an alternate timeline?" Yeah. Not a good conversation-starter. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Alex spoke.

"Where is Elle?" He asked, sounding exasperated. "She wasn't in Math today, and we have that same class together! The instructor told me that no one had seen her all day. " I nodded.

"She's probably sick. That's what I heard, anyway." Now it was his turn to nod.

"I suppose... but it just seems odd that she's sick on the day after we had that weird dream. I mean, the chick shows up in a dream, and then she's gone. Don't you think it sounds a bit fishy?!" He asked. I shrugged.

"What, are you suggesting she used "magic" or something to make us dream about her? C'mon, you're being ridiculous." Alex blushed visibly.

"I never said she was... just, it seems odd, is all."

I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Well, Alex, I hate to break the news to you, but we're not exactly a normal pair either."

(Thursday)

Elle was not at school the next day. All lunch the pair waited, hoping that she would come over and they could ask her. But she didn't show up. And they ended up meeting a group they wanted anything but to see.

"So, she's sick today." Alex sighed. "I just wish she would-"

Crap.

Directly in our path, marching down the hall, again, was Charlotte and her little band of cronies. Beside her was that stupid blond. Again. But this time, odd enough, they passed by without any trouble. Only this time, that stupid blond stayed, while the group left.

"Umm, someone told me you wanted to talk to my sister Elle."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Who told you that, though?"

She shrugged and meekly looked down at her feet.. I leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear.

"She seems more... well, she seems more polite than Charlotte, that's for sure." Alex nodded.

"Well, what's your name, then?" Alex asked.

"It's Melina." she replied. Yep, this girl most certainly oozed Meg. Alex nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Melina. What did you want to say about Elle? Well, first off, how do you know her?"

Melina blushed and replied "Well, Elle is my sister."

Okay, I did not really see that coming, although I supposed that in the other timeline, Christine and Meg had been friends. Made sense. Sort of.

"Well, what did you want to tell us about Elle?" Alex prodded.

"Oh, well, it's just that she's been more quiet and reservative lately. I think she's sick, or something. I can't help but think... well, did you say anything that might've struck a core? I mean, I'm not saying that you did, but-" We both shook our heads before that thought could snowball into a different subject. Now was a good time to ask Melina about Elle.

"Of course not. Actually, we wanted to ask her something too. Did... on Tuesday... was she having bad dreams or doing anything out of the ordinary on Tuesday night? Like, did she leave her room?" Melina looked flabbergasted.

"Of course not... why do you ask?" Alex and I both looked at each other, then back at Melina.

"Er, well, it's not really anything of importance. We, uhm, just saw someone out in the hall that night." I quickly said. The look on Alex's face clearly stated he was relieved. _Phew_. _Almost got caught there._

"What were you doing out in the hall, anyway?"

Crap.

I looked around frantically, looking for an excuse. "Uh, uhm, Alex sleepwalks! And, um, I do too! And we walked right out of our dorm and, uh.. crashed into each other!" Damn, I sounded like an idiot. _Think think think, Erik! Stop being Michael!_

"Yeah! We were walking and we, uh..." Alex said slowly.

Melina shook her head. "Umm, never mind."

And there went our only lead. Right out the door. Gone.

And a lead's the most important thing when you need info.

(Friday Night)

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down!  
_

_London Bridge is-_

I was in the hallway again with that same girl again. Only, this time, when she saw me, she stopped singing. The she beckoned forward for me to come. And I did, after hesitating a moment, stepping into the moon-filled hallway as I took her hand in mine.

What happened next was a blur.

_**Ooh, a little cliffie! **_

_**Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Monday

_Michael_

"Hey, Alex." Alex turned around, finally noticing me.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there." No duh.

I stared at my feet a bit, before asking "Did you happen to have any weird dreams last night?" He shook his head.

"No... not that I know of. Why do you ask? Oh... did you have another?" I nodded.

"Do I- do I sound... maybe a little unbalanced?" Alex shook his head no.

"But, you know, I wouldn't go around telling people that."

"Of course I wouldn't, I mean-" I stopped, realizing he was joking.

"Dude, I was joking. You've been a little tense lately, you sure you're okay?" I shook my head... then nodded fast.

"Everything's fine. Hey, don't worry about me." Looking for an excuse, I pulled up my long-sleeve uniform and looked at my watch.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go, I have my next class, in, er, 15 minutes." I said quickly. Even though my watch was dead. As I turned to leave, I heard Alex shout something. Not sure what it was, I turned, and yelled back.

"What?"

"It's lunch next."

Lunch was chaos. Students were swarming around, talking like crazy.

"...missing..."

"What is happening?"

"...not safe anymore..."

"...gone..."

I could barely make out snippets of what they were saying. Too many voices at once made me feel dizzy. Quiet was something I particularly liked, even now.

I pushed out of the crowd, served myself, and sat down at our normal table where Alex was waiting.

"What's up with all the commotion lately?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Something was up. Alex was never annoyed.

"Something bugging you?" Alex shrugged.

"Just _somebody _named Charlotte." he said.

Oh. That explained a lot.

"What did she say?" I asked. Alex shook his head.

"Stupid things. Like how it was my fault or something."

"Your fault about what?" I asked, confused.

"I asked her that, but she wouldn't stop talking. Stupid girl."

I shook my head. "No kidding."

Suddenly, Meg, er, Melina ran in. "Have you seen my sister?! She- I- then, I left... and she... and... there... they... I left... then, I think... the door... THE DOOR!" she practically screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, what about your sister?" Alex asked.

I facedesked.

"I- I left my room this morning, and I went to check and see if Elle was okay. And, and... she, I, she muttered something, and I didn't hear, and I- I left to go get the key, and... and when I came back, I- she... the door was open... and she was gone!" Melina screamed. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, whoa, it's okay. Do you know where she went?" I asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"You idiot, she wouldn't be freaking out if she knew where-"

I sent Alex a scathing look and his mouth shut almost instantly. This was bad. Very bad. I didn't want to freak Melina out more, but, it's scary what one will do, especially for their loved ones. Er, forget I said that.

"I- I think, I think, she left, b-but, I don't know.." she managed to choke out, the words coming out in a jumble as she hiccuped each consonant and vowel out. I nodded.

"Hey, it's okay, she probably just went for a walk or something."

Alex visibly paled.

"N-no, no, i-it's... I-I think... there- there were sign- signs of a struggle. The furniture was everywhere...and.. she..."

Okay. Now I got why a crowd of students was freaking out. Not every day a scandal happens, especially in a college.

"Well, maybe, maybe she was having, er, anger management problems, huh? And, uhh, maybe..."

The look I got from Alex told me that I was not helping.

"Wh-what's going...to happen... t-to... to _Antoinette_?"

Whoa. What?

"Did... you just say... ANTOINETTE?!" I practically screamed. I'm sure I would've gotten a few glances for that, but luckily I couldn't be heard over the crowd noise. The only look I got was from Alex, who clearly looked pissed.

"W-well... well, uhm, Elle just liked being called that. I- I'm kind of... in... a ... position... where I'm saying odd things. I'm sorry if... if I happened to... to... say something offensive."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I yelled. I, er, have some memories with that name."

Yep. I had major memories with that name. Of the few people at the Opera House who actually treated me, well, like a person, Antoinette Giry was one of those few. Well, sort of, in a manner of speaking.

Now it made more sense. Meg's "sister", Elle, was actually Madame Giry. First of all, why the hell did she look like a Christine clone?! But it did explain why she had good form, and why she backed me up from Carlotta, and why she had no major interest in Alex nor me, er, Michael. More of like she treated me, well, not Michael, Erik, as a brother... God, this was confusing. At the moment, Erik and Michael were like different people. But no matter. Not when I had to find Elle. I was getting off track, I know, but somehow it wasn't only about her. Now I actually had a chance at life. But, I felt somehow, I had already found her.

**_Okay, this chapter is dedicated to ALL of my reviewers. (Which is two.) _**

**_Review(s):_**

**_Newbornphanatic: Aw, thanks! It's great to know I'm talking to real people. And that somebody appreciates this fic. I normally PM people who comment, but, y'know. _**

**_Character List:_**

**_Elle: Madame Giry_**

**_Melina: Meg Giry_**

**_Charlotte: Carlotta_**

**_Michael: Erik  
_**

**_Alex: Raoul_**

**_?: Christine_**

**_Psychiatrist: Firmin_**

**_?: Andre_**

**_Singing "Dream" girl: ?_**

**_And that's really about it! Thank you for reading, and please review!_**

**_ ( I just realized writing R&R doesn't make sense because if they're reading "R&R"then technically they ARE reading. )_**

**_( I also just wondered, why is Madame Giry the only French person in the entire story when the setting IS France? )_**


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Morning

_Antoinette _

As the wind blew at the silk-transparent curtains in my little room, I realized it was early morning, but that wasn't the point. The point was that, I was working on something. And that something was very important. When Meg, er, Melina, knocked on my door, I was mad. I had been in the middle of it and now I couldn't even think straight.

"Oh, you locked the door again." Came Melina's voice from the other room.

"Yeah, well, it's been like that for ages," I mumbled incoherently. There was silence on the other side of the gold-engraved door. Good, I thought. Now I can focus. I was interrupted by a loud squeaking noise. Oh no. Could it be- My fears were confirmed when I felt something vile and slimy inching along my foot.

"...RAT!" I squealed, and jumped atop the desk, clutching onto the paper I had been writing on. The desk holding the rest of the papers was doomed, for it came crashing down onto the ground.

"Well, that proves that I ought to lose some weight," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, the filthy thing managed to dodge the piece of furniture and run atop the couch. I grabbed my desk chair and held it like a shield, then whacked the thing off the chair. Only the chair fell down, too.

It scrambled under the couch, and I immediately thought I had gotten it. Only, when I set the chair upright, I noticed a small stone door. A trapdoor. I had an eerie feeling as I hoisted the trapdoor up, revealing a pathway. But to where? My thoughts were interrupted when a gust of wind blew my paper out of my hand.

Dammit.

I knew I should've kept that window closed. I knew it might be dangerous to go down, but I really needed that paper.

Bad.

Tying some clothes together, I had fashioned a makeshift rope, long enough for me to climb down. There the paper was. I tied the rope to the chair leg and draped it over into the trapdoor's path. At that point, I only had a few thoughts in my head.

_I hope it holds_, I think.

_I hope the paper is still there_, I think.

_Why would a trapdoor be here?_

Before I knew it, the chair had fallen, sealing me under the trapdoor in pitch-black darkness.

_Erik_

As I watched Melina leave, I felt a pang of guilt. Poor girl.

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" Alex yelled. "The poor thing's sister is missing, probably abducted, and you go and yell at her! For heaven's sake, GET A GRIP!"

"Well," I muttered, slightly amused by this abrupt outburst, "I'm not the one who needs to get a grip." I started to wonder if he was getting pissed.

Taking one look at his face, I could tell, that yes, he was very pissed.

"Whoa, hold on, I'm not the one who shouted at Melina!" He shouted. I smiled.

"Yes, of course, you're too busy yelling at me." Where had this side of me come from, anyway? I shook my head. "Anyway, we should get moving." The expression on Alex's face turned from anger to confusion.

"Get moving where?" He asked.

"To Elle's dormitory."

That's where I'll finally find all my answers. Whatever I need to know, Elle has the "key" to. And that's what I need to unlock the truth.

"Oh great, now what?" Alex said.

I was, despite my good hopes, slightly annoyed. So far, we hadn't found anything. An orange shawl draped over the couch was snaking around the floor, and desk was broken and collapsed. Clothing was strewn about the place, and the dresser drawers were open and had clothing spilling out of it. I sighed out loud. "What a mess!"

"Well, Michael, I appreciate your effort, but I don't think we'll find her here," Melina said.

"I know," I said. "We're looking for clues."

" We never looked at this," Alex said, motioning towards the couch. Melina shook her head. "Well, not much to look at," she commented.

_Tap, tap, tap._

We all froze.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked, slightly spooked.

"It wasn't me," I said. "It must be Melina."

Melina shook her head rapidly. "No, it wasn't me, I swear! She said.

There it was again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Alex shot me a frightened look.

"What if it's a ghost?" he said, worry saturating his voice. It took everything I had not to laugh. Ghost!

"Alex, you chicken, it can't be a ghost!" Melina said, a little hint of fear in her voice. I shook my head.

"You idiots, there's no way there's a ghost here." I said, hoping no one noticed my face had gone pale. I let out a slight chuckle.

_Tap...tap...taptaptaptap._

Alex screamed.

Melina shrieked.

I laughed... I think.

"H-help!" A frail-sounding voice called out. A familiar frail-sounding voice.

Whoa.

Fear for who was underneath the couch trickled down my spine, and Alex and I took one look at each other, before lifting the couch up and away. Lying on the ground beneath us, face pale and dark circles under her eyes, hair limp and bedraggled, lay Elle.

**_Okay, sorry for the delay, guys. I was planning on posting 2 chapters yesterday, but I was at rehersal till 7:00... lol... and even worse, I had to run off to bed super early because I'm getting over a cold. Enough about me, anyway._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Viviane Rainheart: :D_**

**_Yeah, I tend to do that to people. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad to know people are reading this! :)_**

**_AcrobaticButterfly: Aww, thanks! ^^ Glad to know there's so many people who like this fic! (Especially my writing style.) _**

**_As for the Erik&Raoul friend thing, I tend to be a bit "opposites attract" kind of person, and even though I absolutely am a complete Erik phan, I don't think Raoul's such a bad guy either._**

**_As for Christine, she'll be in shortly, still fixing/moving some stuff around so I can figure out how Erik/Michael is going to find her._**

**_Thanks for reviewing! _**

**_newbornphanatic: :) Glad to see you back here!_**

**_To answer your question, Christine will be in soon._**

**_Thanks for reviewing!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thursday_

_ Elle_

"Stop bombarding me with questions!" I groaned. A swarm of students had been stalking me, demanding answers to where I had been and what I had been doing.

"Where were you?"

"We thought you got kidnapped!"

"DID you get kidnapped?!"

I ran like hell back to my dorm.

"Phew," I said to myself. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"Well, that was pretty fast," a voice commented. "You go missing for a day and look like you've been out for a week." I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, YOU'VE never been sealed up in a dark hole for almost 24 hours, have you?" I complained. The voice chuckled.

"You should know more than anyone, Elle, or should I say Antoinette?" Erik walked right out of the shadows, a slight grin on his face.

"It's been too long."

"It's only been a couple of days, so no, it hasn't. How did you... oh, never mind." He chuckled again.

"Well, you looked quite the mess when we drug you out of that... hole." I shot him a look.

"I can't say you used to look any better." He shook his head.

"So, how did you remember anyway?" I sneered.

"I'm not the type that likes losing things," he commented. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, okay, okay, I went to the show. But that doesn't mean-"

"Well, don't worry, 'cause I did too." I made an embarrassed gesture and sank into a chair.

"I'm surprised they let you back in class so soon." he commented, sliding into a chair himself.

"Erik.."

"It's Michael here. Or have you forgotten?" He said, causing me to blush.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. What DOES matter, is what possessed you to crawl into a hole? You could've died. Then what?" I shuffled uncomfortably.

"I, uh, dropped something in it." He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it was, er, a really expensive necklace!"

_Yeah_, I thought, _that's gonna do anything but fool him._

"You are a horrible liar." He sighed. "Did you happen to drop this?" He held up a document. A familiar document.

"Uh, ah, I-"

"If it's not of importance, I suppose I'll just read it." he said sharply.

"Ah, uh, give... give that back!" He looked over the paper briefly.

"Well, you know what I have to say to that? Why do YOU, of all people, have police files..." His voice trailed off.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, still annoyed.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Well, it was a couple of months after we saw the show, Phantom of the Opera, on Broadway. That's when my twin sister, Cecile, started acting weird. And that's when I started having these weird flashes. I started remembering things, things I shouldn't have."

Michael nodded and motioned for me to continue. I sighed.

"But, things had changed around the household. Everyone was uneasy, and Colette started acting out. And she would lock herself in her room. Multiple times I'd catch her muttering to herself. She became quiet, reserved, and she's never like that. Soon I had recovered past memories, and I started, well, saying things I shouldn't have to Colette. And, well, the next day when I came home... Mom was dead. And... Cecile... she was the only one in the house. It was confirmed she hadn't done that... but she said she felt like it was her fault, that she shouldn't have hidden."

I noticed Michael had become silent, contemplating this twist of events.

"After... Mom was murdered, Cecile wasn't really the same. My father sent her to a mental facility... and I haven't seen her since. My dad became a cop, and I went to college, and that's how things have been ever since."

Michael stared hard at the wall, like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"After my dad became a cop, one night, I snuck into his office and found some old police files. He had been looking into who murdered my mother. But, before I left for college, I secretly stole them. I started looking into the files to see find out who murdered my mother, in the hopes that if I find out, then my father might find a way to get Cecile back home. And that's what I'm doing with them. I'm trying to get Cecile back."

I made a helpless noise, and stared at my feet.

"Tell me." I looked up.

"Tell you what?"

"Is she... Christine?" I shifted uneasily.

"Yes."

_ Thursday, Lunch_

_Michael_

After what Antoinette had told me, somehow lunch didn't seem so appetizing.

"Hey guys!" Alex said, cheerfully taking the seat next to Elle. I groaned.

"Why do you always enter at an unfavorable time?" Alex gave me a confused look. Elle glared at me. Oops. Time to switch from deranged madman to stupid nerd.

"Uh, I mean, do you always have to come in at the wrong time?" I muttered. Elle rolled her eyes. Alex cocked his head.

"Never mind," I growled. I was not in the mood for this conversation.

"So, how did you fall in a hole?" Alex asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Good lunch topic." Elle ignored my comment.

"Well, I dropped my necklace in it." Alex nodded sincerely.

"That's a shame." He replied.

I nodded sarcastically.

"Shame, shame, shame."

That's when Alex got a really funny look.

"What is it?" Elle asked.

"I... I think... I've heard that somewhere before." Elle shot me a warning glare. Alex shook his head.

"Never mind..." He mumbled.

"I am, however, curious as to why your furniture was everywhere," I said, raising an eyebrow. Elle blushed.

"Well... it was... this giant rat crawled onto my foot!" Before I could tell her how pathetic of a reason that was, Alex nodded and said

"Oh, I hate rats too."

_Dammit, Alex, stop hitting on a woman who was previously twice your age!_

"Where did you come up with the idea of making a rope out of clothing?" I asked, changing the subject. Elle blushed.

"Uhh, I dunno." she replied. Alex nodded. Elle nodded back. The two looked like bobble heads.

"Well, anyway, it was pretty creepy in there. I'm pretty sure there were tons of other mice around, too." She commented.

"Plus, I was really hungry, and tired, especially since I didn't get a lot of sleep previously. I don't think I slept for, like, 2 days." Alex looked uncomfortable.

"What exactly were you doing all alone in your room?" he asked. Elle shifted noticeably.

"Umm, I was studying," she lied.

"I lost track of time." Alex raised his eyebrow.

"But-"

"Why was there a trapdoor anyway?" I asked, changing the subject. Elle brightened.

"Oh, well, after I got sent to the hospital, then I asked my old teacher, and she told me it used to be an old sewage entrance, but they sealed it up." Elle said cheerfully. "But, they never could fill it up completely for fear it'd collapse."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." Alex said. I just shrugged.

"There are so many architectural patterns or designs they could've-" Alex shot me a quizzical look.

"Er, never mind," I said quickly. Alex stared both Elle and I down.

"You two have been acting very suspicious today," he said. A bead of sweat appeared on Elle's forehead.

"So, nice weather we're having?" I said, trying to change the subject. Alex glared at me.

"Why are you acting so secretive?"

"We're just stressed, is all. Not every day your friend falls into a hole," I said quickly.

"So, uh, anyone going to the dance on Saturday?" Elle asked, smartly changing the subject.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Well, you know, there's a dance on Saturday. Everyone can come." she said in reply. Alex looked like he'd won a million dollars.

"And this, this dance, can we ask dates?" he stuttered. Elle shrugged.

"Well, actually, I was going to ask you-" Alex's smile got huge. "-and Michael if you wanted to come with me as friends. Alex's smile faded.

"O-of course I'll be there!" He announced. I shrugged.

"Dancing isn't really my thing," I said. "Neither is being social," I added as an afterthought. Elle shrugged.

"We'll see about that," she said.

_Elle_

Later that night, I was working away on the case. I looked through the list of suspects. It was around that time when my computer made a noise, signaling that I had gotten an email. I pulled up the file, scanning it over, before clicking on the email. What I saw must've been a dream.

Dear Elle,

Thinking back on what you said, I think you're right. So, starting tomorrow, Cecile will be going to school, the same one your in now. I will finally admit the truth to you. Elle, Cecile has been going to a transfer school. I regret lying to you about sending her to the facility, but it's in the past and we'll all move on from that.

Dad

_Michael _

As I lay in bed, I contemplated today's events. I knew one thing for sure, and that was that I would find Christine if it was the last thing I did. I know I'm getting close. All the mysteries are unraveling. And it just takes a little leap to reveal the truth.

**_Reviews:  
_**

**_Viviane Rainheart: Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_(Your review put a smile on my face too!)_**

**_newbornphanatic: Aw, thanks! :) Glad to know you're still here._**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers, and you can thank them for the extra 500 words this chapter! 3_**

**_R&R!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Alex_

_Lunch, Friday_

I was too busy poking at what looked like a piece of meatloaf that I didn't even notice when Elle walked in... with a complete look-alike walking right beside her.

"This is where I usually sit. You're welcome to sit here, too." she said cheerfully. The girl nodded. "Oh, Alex! This is my twin sister, Cecile," Cecile greeted me with a wave.

"And this is Alex, my friend," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Cecile," I said. I turned to Elle. "I, uh, didn't know you had a sister." Elle shrugged.

"Well, she just started coming-" Elle was interrupted by the sound of a single food platter dropping. Michael stood right there, looking as white as a sheet, as if he had seen a ghost. Michael usually wasn't clumsy, but... Elle marched us all out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"I- I thought, that she was-" Elle shot Michael a warning glance.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Cecile asked.

"Christine..." Michael said softly. Cecile's eyes got big as marbles. "Is that..." Michael nodded.

"Erik!" she ran into his arms, and started sobbing.

"Uhh, mind telling me what's going on here?" I asked, a little bewildered by this sudden outburst. I noticed Michael had a tiny tear in his eye.

"I'm just so glad... they... made it..." Elle said, wiping away a tiny tear as well.

"Okay..." This was weird. Almost as weird as when Elle had fallen into a hole. But, with Cecile here, it kind of felt like all of us made a whole, somehow.

_Michael_

I couldn't believe it... Christine... we were finally reunited! As we broke out of our hug, I noticed a pair of eyes watching us, confused.

Christine looked at Alex.

"Is that-" Elle gave Christine a don't-you-dare-look.

"Later," she said.

"Do, you, uh, know each other?" Alex asked.

...

Oh, crap. I needed a cover. Then an idea hit me like... well, like how an idea hits you. "We were childhood friends!" I declared, causing causing Christine, er, Cecile to giggle.

"Oh. That's great!" Alex said, slightly listless. I was anything but listless. This was the best day of my existence. I had found her. I had found Christine.

"There's so much we missed," Christine said in between sobs.

"You two seem like more than just old friends," Alex mumbled.

Elle patted him on the back. "It's...", she never got to finish her thought because she had started crying. Alex turned a deep shade of red upon contact with Elle.

But that didn't matter. Cecile and I were finally together again. And that's where we belonged.

After we all dried our wet faces, we all headed off to class, with a up-turned goodbye. But the strangest thing of all was that Cecile had the same schedule as me, (except for period one and four). We talked and giggled as we walked down the hall to Music.

"So, you still have an interest in Music? Cecile nodded.

"After... I remembered, I was consumed with guilt, but I thought that someday I might see you again. But I didn't want to seem...unworthy." she said. I shook my head.

"My dear, you're anything but-" I stopped when I noticed a number of students staring at us. "Uhm, lets talk about this later," I said quickly, trying to hide my blush. Christine giggled.

"I like this new you, you used to be so hard to read."

"Stop it," I said, and to my horror my face turned a bright red. I looked like I had just eaten a ghost pepper. (Well, once I did. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be there.)

In music class, Cecile sang so softly, I could barely hear her. I wished I could, but I suppose we could sing later. Before we could leave, our teacher, Mr. Dauber, announced that tryouts for a musical production would be held on Wednesday. Christine- er, Cecile's eyes widened.

"You don't think-" she gasped.

"The musical production will be Phantom of the Opera," he said.

Cecile looked as though someone threw a dead fish at her. I smiled, knowing perfectly why this had come up.

"Wasn't that weird?" Cecile asked once we were out of class. I shrugged. "Wait... what's your name here?" she asked.

"Well, it's Michael here, but-" I stopped talking when Charlotte came walking down the hall.

"Uh oh," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, and looked for a way out. Perfect. I grabbed Cecile by the arm and dragged her back into science class.

"What was that all about?" Cecile asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Well, that's charlotte," I explained. "And she's really mean to Alex and I. Cecile got a funny look.

"Is he... you know...Raoul?" I nodded. She laughed.

"But I thought you two hated each other!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"Well, opposites attract," I said. She laughed again. The door opened and students started filing in. "C'mon, we should get into our seats," I said.

After science ended, I started leading Cecile out into the hall, until she stopped walking halfway to Math.

"What's wrong, Cecile?" I asked. she shook her head.

"I'm tired of being someone who I'm not," she said. "Call me Christine." I nodded.

"But we should get to-" I started.

"Well, you know, We're finally together. And, I want to talk." I nodded. "I'm tried of talking so little. I mean, we've just been reunited, and how knows how long it's been, but I just wanted to say.. you've changed." I stared at her, my expression blank, not sure how to take this.

"I mean, in a good way," she began. "But, you're just so... happy all the time, and I'm really glad to see you that way," she continued. "But... I can't help but think... maybe, do you have a girlfriend?" I was taken aback by this situation.

"A-and why do you say that? Christine, you know that that you're the only person I will ever love."

"B-but, in he hall, you pulled me away from Charlotte, and and, I maybe thought you were hiding something..." she sniffled. I shook my head.

"Trust me, I'd never like Charlotte in a million years. Especially since she used to be Carlotta," I said. Christine stopped crying.

"She's...Carlotta?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I know this is confusing, and its a lot to take in, but you have to trust me. Can you do that? Please?" I asked. Christine nodded. I smiled.

"Good, then. Let's get walking."

"I'm so glad we're back together, she said.

After what seemed like decades, Christine and I were finally reunited. Everything seemed to be in balance again. But little did we know what was ahead, and that the balance of life had been disrupted.

_**So sorry that this chapter took ages to post!**_

**_newbornphanatic: Gad to know you're excited! Thank you so much for taking the time to write a review!_**

**_Viviane Rainheart: Thank you so much for reviewing!_**

**_Lol, sorry, I know things can get confusing, and I'll try to make things a bit more simple._**

**_Thank you all!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Wednesday_  
_Michael_

"I'm Cecile Day, and I'll be performing Think of Me for my audition." The manager nodded and motioned for her to continue. Sweat trickled down her face. Come on, Christine, don't be shy! Be yourself! The auditor nodded and motioned for her to sing.

Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try!

Mouth open in shock, my attention was riveted towards Christine. She was even better than we had last met! Alex, to my right, was equally perplexed. Ooh, crap. Even worse. But this voice, reminded me of that odd dream I had had nights ago.  
A long-forgotten memory surfaced.

London bridge is falling down,  
falling down,  
falling down!

I shook it off, but as if on clue, a long, thick rope fell from the balcony above. Directly where Christine was standing.  
This couldn't be good.  
Fortunately, Christine saw the rope and dove out of the way. When Christine got up, I was relieved to see that she was okay.

"Who-" Alex started to say, but was cut off by the stage manager running around crazily.

"Who is responsible for this?!"

A nearby student suddenly spoke. "Oh, that old thing's been there for years. Probably just got loose and fell off." He explained. The manager sighed. "Well, I suppose that you can continue, Miss Cecile." Cecile nodded and continued. But my mind was elsewhere. What was the meaning of that falling rope? It reminded me strangely of the case I had had with Carlotta. But I was going to find out, somehow. When I looked up, though, I could've sworn I saw something move.

_Alex_

Cecile had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. As she continued her audition, however, a long-forgotten voice echoed around me.

"Did you think that I had left you for good?"

I gasped and held onto my head. Michael took notice to this, and said, "You okay?" I nodded. "I-I'm fine," I said.

I was caught by surprise when I saw Michael walking up. "What the hell-" I stopped right there, in complete shock. I saw Cecile's mouth hanging open. "Incredible," I mumbled. Even the stage manager looked spooked. "Such unnatural beauty," I murmured. By far, Michael's voice was the most beautiful I had ever heard. Cecile started crying, and Michael stopped and ran off stage. The stage manager looked like someone had slapped him across the face with rotting meat. But...

_Michael_

I feel like I'm split in half. My world is shattering. All my singing ever does is cause pain. But to be completely honest, I too am tired of being someone I'm not. Nothing ever works the way it seems. What's the point in trying to be someone I'm not? Cecile's words come back to me. No matter what I think, no matter what anyone else thinks, I'm Erik, not Michael. And I'm going to stay that way, no matter what the circumstances.

I'm finally going to be myself.

As I noticed Christine chasing me down the hall, I stopped running.

"Why did you leave?" She cried. "T-That was so beautiful!" I shook my head.

"I-I can't do this anymore. It's like you said. I need to be... me. But I can't do that, either. Because all I ever used to do is hurt people. And... It's like I'm trapped." Christine sighed. "It doesn't matter what someone else thinks. You never hurt people, so why say that?" There were tears in my eyes.

"Christine... you know what I did to Piangi... and Buquet..."

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter anymore. You, we, can move on, right?"

I nodded. "But, Christine... I made you cry in there. It's my fault." She shook her head.'

"I was crying because I never realized how much I missed your music until I heard you sing again. Can't you remember that?"

She glanced at her watch.

"Shoot, I'm late, I promised Melina I would meet her today." As she turned to leave, I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"...Thank you, Christine."

_A hour later_

"What was all that all about, Michael?" Alex asked.

"Just call me Erik," I grumbled. "It's, er, my middle name, but I fid it more fitting, don't you think?" Alex gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"And why did you run off in the middle of the audition?" I shrugged.

"I... got nervous." I lied. This was enough for Alex, who nodded.

Stupid fop.

"But, they're posting the results tomorrow on the bulletin, you should check it out. What part were you auditioning for?" I glared at him.

"The Phantom. Were you not paying attention?!" I snapped.

"Woah, mood swing. Really, dude, wow." I shook my head.

"No. I'm not even going there," I sighed. "Anyway, I probably won't get a part, considering I ran offstage in the middle of the audition." I said snidely.

"Well, you sounded pretty damn good up there. They'd be fools to not cast you," Alex said. I shook my head.

"Can we talk about someone else?"

Alex took this as an invitation to go into deep, personal affairs.

"So, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"What about you?" I said, focusing on maintaining a calm mind. I didn't need this right now.

"... Well, I kind of like Elle. She's so sweet," he said, getting a dreamy foppish look. I nearly puked. Little did he know Elle was once twice his age. Disgusting, then I took that back, because I was reminded of myself.

"How about you?" I shrugged.

"You like Cecile, don't you?" I blushed, inwardly kicking myself for slipping.

"Actually, her name is Christine." Alex shook his head.

"Well, Cecile or Christine, I know you like her."

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Reviews:  
_**

**_Starship Ranger: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it._**

**_Acrobatic Butterfly: Good to see you again! Thanks for making the review total even higher! 3_**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to all of you!  
_**

**_P.S. I might not update in a bit because I have some performances, plus tonight is opening night. Thank you for your understanding, and have a holly jolly Christmas! I will see you all next chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thursday_

_Erik_

Sure enough, the results were posted on a board. I shuffled through the crowd of eager students yearning to see which part they had gotten. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Phantom: Michael D_

_Christine: Cecile D_

_Raoul: Daniel M_

_Meg: Amy K_

_Madame Giry: Elle D_

_Carlotta: Charlotte W_

_Piangi: Adam N_

_Chorus/Extras: Michael K, Leroy T, Ben W, Kaiko Y._

_Ballet Group: Melina D, Tia F, Malia H, Quinn L, Michelle W._

_First rehearsal next week Monday._

How on earth had this happened? It never really occurred to me that Madame Giry could sing, although I supposed that maybe it had something to do with the new setting. Still... I was furious Charlotte had been cast. A whole 8 months of dealing with her! AGAIN. At least she wasn't cast as Christine. I shuffled back through the crowds, however, feeling good about my own part.

* * *

_Lunch_

"DidyouseethelistIwasChristin eanditssogreat-" I watched Christine ramble on and on. Alex gave me a funny look.

"That's cool your name is Christine and that you're playing Christine," he said.

"Oh, I got Madame Giry!" Elle exclaimed excitedly, giving me a wink. I would wink back, but I didn't bother to.

"Anyone know who Amy K is?" Melina said grudgingly. I shrugged.

"Never heard of her before." Part of me was wondering if she was from another... well, part of our past life.

"Well, I wanted to be Meg, but she stole the part," she mumbled. I grimaced. That's gotta hurt, I thought.

Christine started humming the tune to Music Of The Night.

"It's not even fair!" Melina pouted. "Plus, she's new here!" Alex gave her a funny look.

"Why aren't you sitting by Charlotte?" He asked. I kicked his foot under the table. Melina picked at her food.

"We, had, a... um, fight." She mumbled. I shook my head and glared at Alex.

"Well, how was school?" Melina asked Christine who abruptly stopped singing.

"Pardon?" Melina shrugged.

"You know, the A+ Academy? The one you went to for, like, years? The transfer school?" Christine looked at her plate.

"It was, well, okay. I missed everyone, though." She replied, sending a wink in my direction. This time, I winked back. At least, now, we were all back together.

* * *

_Monday_

"We have our first rehearsal after school today, are you excited?" Christine exclaimed.

"Of course!" I said, even though I was a bit nervous. I hoped nobody would cry again. That would be disastrous.

That day, every single class and period slowly ticked by. I stared off into space, that is, until I heard someone speaking to me.

"Erik, can you answer this question?" Yes, all the teachers and my friends now knew my name was Erik. It felt good, except for the fact I had no idea what the question was.

"Umm," I said, glancing at the question in my book, "Is it, the uh, average of Fx2 plus, er, 2a? Great. Now I was doomed. The teacher gave me an odd look.

"Well, I'm sure that's the answer to something," he commented. "But I was hoping you could tell me the answer to the question on the board." He said, making a gesture to the SmartBoard behind him. Oh. Whoops.

* * *

_Afternoon_

"Well that was embarrassing," I commented as Christine and I walked down the hall. She shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better, I couldn't focus, either." She smiled gently.

God, she's beautiful, I thought.

"Well, I can't wait for rehearsal, either."

She smiled. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_Theatre_

Well, things certainly, were... interesting. I wouldn't say fun, but...It was pretty quiet, and we were all staring at the great walls and the enthralling size. But everyone was talking, talking so that I couldn't even hear myself thinking. Most of the time, I like quiet, which is one of the main reasons that Carlotta annoyed me so much. The stupid toad couldn't keep her mouth shut. I sent a pained glance in Christine's direction. She mouthed aome words.

It's so loud in here.

I nodded and we pushed through the crowd so we could stand next to each other. Unfortunately, the cast list had only been the major parts and some of the extras, when in reality, the cast was actually a whopping 35 students. Yes, things were certainly going to be interesting.

We all stopped talking when we heard the angry cry of a director. A girl. A woman, more specifically. She was dressed in a long black trench coat, bearing a blue scarf and a red hat. The students shuffled nervously.

"For the new people who do not know me, my name is Sara. I am the director here, and I hope to put on a good production." She radiated malevolence, and I felt uneasy, like I was breathing in pure evil. I saw Christine shrink back, then stand right next to me, and before I knew it, she was squeezing my hand nervously. Woah. Now my heart was racing. Then, a girl, maybe about 20 or 25, stepped up on the stage with a slight smile.

"That's enough of that, Sara, but thank you for quieting them down." Sara looked so old compared to the girl standing in front of us.

"I'm the real director here, my name is Diane. This is my assistant, Sara." Sara smiled and gave a wave. The anxiety flew out the door.

"And, I hope our theatre experience is a very fulfilling one."

**_Reviews:_**

**_newbornphanatic: C:_**

**_I can definitely relate to how you feel. Raoul is just... he's a spare person! He's a spare that nobody needs to be around! (BTW I was just quoting something.) But even thought he's a spare, he really isn't a bad guy. I don't like it when people make him so evil all the time though. Anyway, I've rambled too long, so here is the primary statement:_**

**_Please R&R!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Narrative_

Though rehearsal went on for almost four hours, it felt like four minutes. The director was cheerful and still firm, and her assistant was a pretty incredible acting example. It was moments like these when Erik remembered his passion for music. But being in a production was far more astonishing than watching one. And it was only day one.

On and on throughout rehearsal, Erik noticed the girl, Amy, smiling or cheering others on. But when she stepped on that stage during their run through, he couldn't believe his ears.

_Where in the world have you been hiding? _

_Really, you were... perfect! _

_I only wish I knew your secret! _

_Who is this new tutor?_

...Holy crap. Who WAS this girl's tutor? Incredible stage presence, astounding acting, extraordinary dancing... amazing singing...WHO WAS THIS GIRL?!

Even Christine seemed to be pale when she finished her singing part in the duet. Out of the corner of his eye, even Melina's mouth was hanging open a bit. But the question was... who did this girl used to be, and how did she have so much talent? So much unknown talent...

* * *

"I'm so tired," Christine moaned on their way back to their dorms.

"Me too," Erik yawned. "But I was wondering, who is that Amy?"

Christine shrugged. "I have no idea. Do you think she's a part of our past?" Erik nodded.

"It's just... weird, though, I have a feeling I've known her before."

"Maybe you have?" Erik and Christine stopped when something bright flashed in the hallway.

"Wh- what was that?" Christine whispered.

"Some kid fooling around with a flashlight, maybe," Erik replied. This was getting creepier and creepier by the minute. Then the light turned green.

"EEEEK!" Christine shrieked.

Footsteps approaching them could be heard. Christine went white and her grip tightened around his hand.

"Would you quit that?" Amy asked. "Actually, it's good you're here. I was looking for something." She said.

Christine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why were you... never mind. Well, what are you looking for?"

"Oh. I have this cat, but it's collar fell off and..."

Christine started to regain her color.

"And, what's this cat's name?" Erik was getting a good idea who this Amy was.

"Mr. Mouse."

Christine frowned. "Odd name for a cat," She said thoughtfully.

_You have no idea_, Erik thought.

"Ah, is it this?" Erik said, lifting up a Persian cat collar. She grinned. "Yes, that's the one." Christine gawked at the thing.

"Are those... REAL?!" She exclaimed. Amy shrugged. "I suppose I'll get going." Once she was out of earshot, Erik burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Erik laughed even harder, wiping away a tear as he did so.

"I realized who Amy is!" He chuckled.

"Who?!" Christine exclaimed.

"Well, okay, so you know... Ayesha? My house cat?"

Christine froze. "Wait. Don't tell me.."

Erik nodded and Christine went hysterical.

* * *

"Wow. But, even if that Amy girl was good, I still wanted the part." Melina stewed, poking at something mushy and green on her lunch plate. Christine and Erik fought to stifle their laughter.

"Cat..." Erik whispered. Christine cracked up.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, taking a seat.

"Nothing," Melina mumbled.

"How was rehearsal?" Alex asked Elle.

"Good. Our director is really nice." Elle tossed a glance in Erik's direction. "And so is our musical director. We used to have a very critical one." Erik rolled his eyes.

"That's great!" Alex said cheerfully.

"But, the downside is that there were 35+ people. It's really squishy in there all the time."

Christine shrugged, Erik following along.

"Hey, you know... Umm, they're having a Christmas dance. So, I was wondering... if maybe you wanted to come with me?" Alex asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I guess." Elle replied.

Alex's smile got a mile wide.

"That sounds like fun. Wanna go?" Christine asked Erik.

"Me?!" Erik asked. Christine giggled.

"Yes, of course!" Christine replied.

"Yes!" Erik said standing. "I would LOVE to come with you!"

Everyone except for the one standing went hysterical.

Little did they all know what was in store for them.

**_Reviews:_**

**_The Book FANGIRL: Why, yes, I was! ^^ Great to have someone know what I'm quoting!_**

**_newbornphanatic: Good to see you again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Thank you, and please R&R!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Narrative_

_Wednesday_

When Erik woke to the smell of smoke, he knew that this could not be good. He leapt out of bed to find an enormous fire spreading. The walls melted away into thin air and he saw himself and Christine. A smoking gun by a pier. A child crying.

_Kiss me one last time..._

Erik woke with a gasp. He had been having strange, unannounced dreams that were finished before they started. He shook this one off like he had so many times before, and dressed in his school uniform.

_Can't wait to see my cat again_, he thought.

_Lunch_

"I'm so tired," Christine groaned. "I was doing homework all night."

"Did you finish it?" Alex asked. Christine nodded.

"But it was really tiring. I'm, kind of, in a way, used to it. Just with homework added in makes it stressful. It's good, though. Everyone there is really nice and supportive."

"Except for our musical director. He has no clue what he's doing. He belongs in an office, not the arts." Erik cut in. Christine giggled.

"Now I'm positive I'm going nuts," Alex exclaimed. "Last night I was having these weird dreams. The first one, I was in a bar, going nuts over this girl I don't even know, and then this creepy guy showed up and tried to kill me." Erik gulped. "And then, I dreamed that someone shot Elle, and-"

"What?!" Erik nearly shouted. Several heads turned to look at him before returning to devouring their meals.

"Like I said, weird dreams. And this other one, this guy had this weird looking lasso. And tried to kill me with it! I'm saying, I really don't know if I'm losing it. And that statement..." he shook his head. "Somehow, it sounds familiar." Erik swallowed hard, like he'd been eating glue.

"In what way, familiar?" Alex shrugged.

"I dunno.. it just seems like I used to know those people. Probably, like, from another life or something crazy like that. But I've always believed in reincarnation." Christine pretended to be confused.

_ She's still such a great actress_, Erik thought.

"Y'know, Alex, do you think that that Amy girl has got issues? I bet she has. I mean, she didn't even acknowledge me or compensate me for stealing my part!" Melina rambled.

_I can see why she got along so well with Charlotte_, Erik thought.

"And, even more, she's so quiet all the time! I can see why she has no friends!" Melina continued. Alex suddenly found his meatloaf interesting (well, at least, that's what it _looked_ like) and Christine let out a tiny giggle.

_Well_, Erik thought, _cats weren't exactly known to be very talkative. Especially cats like Ayesha had been._

"You should stop putting her down," Elle scolded her sister.

"Stop acting like you're my mom!" Melina whined.

_If she only knew..._

"At least I know how to behave!" Erik groaned. This conversation might go on for a while.

"So, um, how were... I heard you went to the mall!" Erik said trying to change the subject successfully. Quite the contrary happened, as a matter of fact.

"So? You're the impossible one!" Erik shot an irritated look towards Elle.

_Time to make my own conversation._

"So, what's your favorite Broadway musical?"

"Phantom!" Christine blurted.

"Phantom!" I blurted.

"Cats!" Amy blurted as she eyed a seat at our table. "Mind if I sit here? It'd be great if I didn't have to sit by the trashcans everyday." Alex gave her a sympathetic look.

"Of course!" Christine said. "You're welcome to sit here anytime!"

"Thanks." Amy took a seat and Melina gave her the death glare.

"So, um, your favorite musical is Cats?" Christine asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I love the musical score on that. Never got to see Phantom, though. But Meg seemed like a fun role to play." She looked surprised for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Amy Nakaoto and this is my first year here." Alex grinned.

"It's my first year too." That look on his face... oh god, he was hitting on MY CAT! The outcome of this couldn't possibly be good. No. I wouldn't have it.

"Umm, so, what's your favorite subject here?" Amy shrugged.

"Gotta say Music. It's something I'm kind of used to." Alex got a disappointed look on his face. Yes, Ayesha had always loved music. Except when I was busy composing and neglected her my chance.

Yes, that chance. Christine. Hard to believe we were actually here, after so much time. It had truly been too long.

And, somehow, it felt like it had been no time at all.

* * *

_Flashback, First Day Of School_

_Amy's class note_

_"Hi, I am Amy Nakaoto. I'm a new student here."_

_The student sitting in the front row raised their hand._

_"What's your favorite animal?" Amy stared hard at the paper._

_"Uhh, gotta say cats." The class giggled._

_"This homeroom pet is a snake. You should've been put in Mr. R's homeroom." Amy gulped. Was that an insult?_

_"Umm, that's all," Amy crumpled up her speech and threw it in the bin._

_Now to focus on finding Erik. She had to return that collar to him._

_**Reviews: **_

_**Viviane Rainheart: I'm glad you were humored by that! ^^ Thanks for reading!**_

_**newbornphanatic: Naw, I'm glad you posted an extra review. The more the merrier! ^^**_

_**Acrobatic Butterfly: Hehehe... Great to see you again! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**With that, sorry this chapter was so short. I'll post again later, see you then!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey, guys, before I start this chapter, I wanted to tell you all that there possibly could be a delay in chapters 14, 15, and 16. My iPad thought it would be fun to go nuts on me and delete ALL my prewritten chapters. So, I will hurry and try to remember what I wrote. Thank you for your support!_**

* * *

"I'm stuck!" Alex whined. "Elle is so cute, but Amy is sooooooo sweet!" Erik rolled his eyes. The idea of Alex and his cat... no. That wouldn't work. Not at all.

"Are you coming to the show?" Alex cocked his head.

"What show?"

Erik sighed. "You know, the place we go to after school every day to rehearse for 5 hours?"

"I thought it was 4."

"They need to change the times depending on how much time we need. Are you coming?" Erik huffed.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Alex exclaimed.

_What is wrong with you?_ Erik wondered._ Why are you so happy all the time?_

Alex started to sing. Flat, Erik might mention, but oh well. It wasn't like a guy like Alex would be star quality.

_I'm stuuuuck!  
_

_I'm stuuuuuuuuuuck!_

_Is it Elle or Amy?_

Erik groaned. "Are you making that up as you go along?" Alex nodded and continued singing.

_God, please don't let him be a composer_, Erik thought.

_Please stoooooop!_

Alex laughed. And started dancing.

Erik pulled him out of the hallway before anyone could be blinded. Or scarred for life.

* * *

_Draco likes toothpaste!  
_

_Draco likes money-_

Erik slammed the laptop shut. "Aw, I was watching Puppet Pals!" Elle groaned. Christine giggled.

"I think they're pretty funny."

Erik rolled his eyes.

"If you think that's funny, you should've seen Alex attempting to dance Gangnam Style in the hallway. ATTEMPTING to."

Alex blushed.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting to rehearsal?" Christine looked at her watch. "Naw, it's thirty minutes before call time, or whatever."

"I thought call time was only for performances," Alex said. Christine shrugged.

"We should still get going." Christine smiled.

"Okay, if you say so." Erik took Christine's hand in his and they walked down the hall, smiling at each other.

"What are you watching?" Alex asked Elle after the couple had left.

"This thing called Double Rainbow," Elle replied.

"Is... he crying over a rainbow?" Alex managed to say.

Elle shrugged. "I suppose... he really likes rainbows?"

The pair managed to stay quiet for a few more moments before going hysterical.

* * *

"Let's start with some warm-ups," The director called.

The cast nodded. They worked on the scales, then ran right through the singing practice. Charlotte was the worst of all, and Christine was by far, the best. Erik had to admit, Amy had a pretty powerful voice. Like a boom box, sort of. They started working on a run-through of the play.

When Charlotte walked on stage, however, Erik really wished that he had earplugs.

Badly.

Think of Me started playing, and Erik started to get sleepy. He glanced at his watch, eyes widening when he realized what time it was.

_9:30 _

Shouldn't they have been excused by now? And how had time passed so quickly? He was interrupted when he realized it was his turn to speak into the microphone.

_Christine!_

_ Christine!_

_ Christine... _

There. Done. Time for a nap. Sort of.

After they had run Phantom Of The Opera, it was already 10:00. How was he going to finish his homework?! There was still so much blocking to go through, editing, etc.

By 11:30, they were excused. Erik walked back to his dorm alone.

That's when he stopped.

_London Bridge is falling down! _

_Falling down! _

_Falling down!_

Rain splattered onto the floor and a ghostly figure appeared.

Erik ran all the way to his dorm. He really needed some sleep.

* * *

There was a lot of hubbub the next day. A huge pool of water had been found in the hallway, and no one knew how it had gotten there.

"Umm, Alex?"

Alex turned.

"Yeah?"

"Last night... when I was walking back to my dorm, I was really tired and could've sworn I saw a cloud, and rain splattering all over the floor. And that same girl appeared and started singing... again." Alex gulped.

"Maybe you were... high?" Erik sighed.

"I'm not on drugs. But I swear it..." Alex rolled his eyes.

"You gotta stop messing with me like that. Maybe you were just really tired, and... maybe you hallucinated or something!" Erik shrugged.

"I suppose so... but why is there a puddle of water? All the windows are closed, and it wasn't raining last night." Alex swallowed. Hard.

"Erik, I honestly have no clue. But I do know... something weird is going on here."

And it was. I was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what the circumstances.

I was getting deeper into the mystery of myself.

**_Reviews:_**

**_Phanatic01: Aw, thanks! Glad your here!_**

**_newbornphanatic: Nice seeing you here again! ^^_**

**_You're a pretty loyal reviewer. Hope to see you next chapter!_**

**_Thank you all, reviewer or not, and I will see you next chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Feel like going out for a drink?" Alex sugested. Erik shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm not an alcoholic."

"But it might be fun!" Christine whined.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what I did last time I got drunk."

"What did you do?" Christine questioned.

"Too heinous to say." Erik said. Elle smiled.

"Last time I got drunk, I stole my neighbors cat, stuffed it into a pillow, and ran around the yard screaming 'It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillow pet!'" Elle exclaimed. Alex rolled his eyes and Erik sighed.

"That joke's older than you," Amy commented.

"Those two fight like cats and dogs," Alex sighed.

Christine and Erik had a laugh attack.

* * *

While Christine and Erik were out having a nice, calm dinner, Alex and Elle were going crazy at a drinking party.

"Tha's your eithhh botttttle, sure yaa haven't had enough?" Elle slurred. Alex shook his head and downed another bottle. Elle giggled drunkenly.

"Aren't ya glad we went out here instead of some boooooooring old dinner?" He got out of his chair and started singing. Elle started rolling on the floor. Then Elle's eyes lit up.

"Le's go dance somethin!" She suggested.

They crashed into the walls and knocked over a table.

_What a dangerous bunch_, Amy thought.

* * *

"Thanks, I'll... um, have the sirloin steak," Erik said as politely as possible. He sighed when his phone buzzed.

"What's that?" Christine asked. Erik shrugged.

"Want to see? I think it's from Amy." He pulled up Messages and saw a video of Elle and Alex rolling on the floor. He shoved it back in his pocket.

_Someone's had a little too much to drink_, he thought. _Better go pick them up and drive them back_.

"Hey, I wanted to see!" Christine whined. Erik shook his head.

"Trust me, you don't." Christine pouted.

"So... uh... come here often?" Christine giggled.

"Stop that," She said.

(meanwhile...)

* * *

"I's a small world after alllllll! I's a small world after all i's a small small small small-"

Alex fell onto a table full of other drunk party guests.

Amy posted a picture onto Instagram, while watching Elle run around the yard, shouting something about a pillow pet.

_How nice_, she thought.

"It's a pillow! It's a-"

A man could be seen outside chasing Elle with a broom, shouting at her to give back his turtle. Amy groaned.

_It's going to be a long night._

(meanwhile...)

* * *

Erik stared at his steak. Overwhelming in size, slivers of scent rising in vapors from the thick skin, it could be certainly described as a gem. Christine poked at her salad.

"Want some?" Erik suggested. Christine shook her head.

"I'm a vegetarian."

Oops.

"Oh. Um, how's the salad?" Christine smiled.

"Pretty good. You know, Erik, um, I wonder what everyone is doing right now?" Erik's phone buzzed again and he took a glance at it.

Amy had sent a picture of Elle stuffing a turtle into a pillow.

"Um, I don't think you want to know," Erik said.

"This is a really nice place." Christine said, with a small giggle. "You're so sweet now. I wish I could spend more time with you..." her voice trailed off. "It would be great if we could do this again sometime."

Their faces got closer and closer and-

"Hey, Christine!" Christine and Erik's Math teacher walked over to the table.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here!" He exclaimed.

_This was going to be a long night..._

* * *

"Oh, I'm a purple log! I'm a purple log! Oh I'm a purple purple purple purple toothpaste froooooooog!" Raoul sang.

_This is so going on Youtube_, Amy thought.

"Bravo!" Elle cheered.

"Okay, guys, let's go back to the school." Amy pried Elle away from the table leg and placed the turtle on the counter. "Seriously, Alex?"

Alex swung on the chandelier as Amy meticulously observed.

_How am I going to get him down from there?_ She looked around. _Whoever owns this house is going to have a cow, _she thought bitterly. Furniture was all over the place and she could swear that there was stuffing coming out of the leather couch.

"Hey, Alex, come down from there. There's a... um... purple log or whatever down here." Alex fell off the chandelier safely onto the couch. She dragged Elle and Alex outside to wait for Erik to pick them up. The two would not stop giggling and attempting to dance.

_I hope Erik gets here soon_, she thought.

* * *

After their Math teacher had finally left, Erik and Christine were treated to a few moments alone. They chatted and talked, and, at the end of the night, Christine planted a small kiss on Erik's cheek. His heart soared so high, he was sure it would've gone into orbit. However, things didn't stay so good afterwards.

When Erik pulled over into the party house's driveway, he was greeted by a rather... special Alex. Elle would not stop giggling and picking bugs off the ground (why bugs?) and singing. (Although, he had to admit she had a pretty good voice.)

The drive home, however, was a living nightmare.

Alex fell asleep halfway there and Erik made Amy carry him back to the dorm, and Elle drooled onto the car seat.

And this was supposed to be a quiet dinner.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**newbornphanatic: Aw, that's really sweet! :P Sorry this chap was so... weird, but it does play a part in the plot, I assure you. (Well, not THAT big of a part, but... yeah.) **_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I will see you all next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Saturday_

_Narrative_

"Ohh, my head," Alex groaned. He looked around the room.

_What happened last night? _He wondered, slipping on shoes and exiting his dorm.

Never mind dressing, he looked like he hadn't bothered to put on his pajamas. He extended an arm, steadying himself against the wall.

_Whoa. How much did I drink? _

He groaned, swaying a little bit. He noticed his watch was still on his hand, and he checked the time.

2:49 p.m.

_Yeah. Probably had too much to drink. I wonder what happened last night? _Luckily, right ahead, he spotted Amy cleaning up books. He slowly step by step walked towards her.

"Hey, do you know what happened last night?" Amy giggled.

"You downed, like, 3 bottles," she said sweetly.

"Oh, okay- Wait. THREE BOTTLES?" Amy nodded. Alex groaned.

"What did I do?!" Amy smiled.

"Well, you knocked over tables, rolled around on the floor, attempted to dance and sing, and swung from a chandelier." Alex blushed and groaned at the same time. Amy cracked up.

"You should've seen what Elle did. She stole the neighbors turtle and-"

"Okay, I think that's enough. What did I miss today?" Amy smiled.

"Alex, today is Saturday."

"I was out for two days?!" Amy shook her head.

"One day. Although someone says you kept on talking in your sleep."

"Okay, Amy, I get it. You can stop now." Amy laughed.

"Sorry, it's just... you crack me up. In a good way. I kind of like you for that." She looked at her watch.

"I gotta go, I promised to meet someone at the mall. Later."

Alex watched her go, and called out a single word.

"Wait!"

The word hung heavy in the air, and Amy turned around.

"Yes?"

"Maybe... we could go out to dinner sometime? Just the two of us?" Amy smiled.

"I would like that. Very much."

But there was just one little thing Alex had overlooked.

Elle was going to the dance with him tomorrow night.

* * *

_Sunday_

_Narrative_

"Umm, nice weather we're having?" Christine giggled.

"Erik, it's pouring." Erik blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush!"

"Umm, thanks?"

"You know, when it used to rain, my father would play the violin to cheer me up. But..." She traced along Erik's sleeve. "Those days are gone now." She looked up. "But, it's okay. Because I have you."

The two got closer and closer and-

_London Bridge is falling down!  
_

_Falling down!  
_

_Falling down!_

Erik blinked and stepped away. "You okay?" Christine asked, worry lacing her voice. Erik nodded.

"I've just been having these weird flashes," He explained solemnly. Christine nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Erik shook his head.

"Naw, it's okay. I'm sure everything will eventually become clear." He chuckled. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm just worried, that's all." The pair was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open.

"WhatshouldIwearwearpartydanc egottalookniceforAlexwhat-" Elle ran around the dorm like a madwoman.

"You two share a dorm?" Christine nodded.

"Of course, silly." She gave him a fast hug before running off to direct Elle to the closet.

"Never seen someone so worked up over a simple date," Erik mumbled.

An unseen shadow slipped away.

* * *

_Sunday Evening_

_Narrative_

The rain had finally stopped, and Erik sat next to Alex on a wooden bench.

"Well, this is awkward," Alex said. Erik rolled his eyes.

"You sure got Elle freaking out over one little dance," Erik commented. Alex groaned.

"Oh, but Elle is so cute, and Amy is so-" Erik shook his head.

"I know. You told me somewhere around 1,000 times. Make your choice!"

Oh. That ending line sounded a bit familiar.

"I wonder who Amy's coming with," He wondered aloud.

"Maybe by herself?" Erik guessed. His voice trailed off when he noticed Amy walking down the stairs.

Wow.

She wore a long white silk dress, fitting her snugly, perfectly embracing her figure. Alex's jaw opened a little.

"It's amazing what one simple dress can do!" He exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers. Erik stifled a laugh. He had to admit, however, his cat looked pretty good.

"If everyone dressed like that, we'd be in danger." Alex commented.

Erik noticed Christine waiting for him at the top of the stairs in a fair blue dress. "I have to go, Christine is waiting for me." He exited leaving Alex alone at the bench.

"Now we're having nice weather!" Christine turned and saw Erik walking up the steps.

"Wow. You look dashing." Erik smiled.

"And you look stunning." The two walked hand-in-hand towards the pavilion, Alex gawking at Amy from the bench.

* * *

"Is this your first dance ever?" Christine shook her head.

"Well, it's my first with a date. Well, only if you don't count my other life... but let's talk about now." Erik smiled and nodded. Slow music started playing then.

Perfect.

"May I have this dance?" Christine laughed.

"Of course."

The two danced, slowly swaying to the beat.

* * *

When Elle walked down the steps, Alex knew he was in trouble. She looked just as good as Amy, maybe even more.

"Hi, Alex!" His train of thought crashed.

"Hi, Elle. Wow, you look really good." He could've sworn she'd blushed, but she was wearing makeup, so it was hard to tell.

"Thanks. You look handsome." Alex blushed, but he was certain Elle could tell, since it wasn't like he was wearing makeup.

"Well, let's get going."

Elle grinned. "Of course. Lead the way!" They walked hand in hand away.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight," Christine said. Erik shook his head.

"The pleasure was all mine."

Their faces got closer and closer...

And they kissed.

* * *

**_Okay, hope this chapter wasn't too gushy..._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Reviews: _**

**_newbornphanatic: Ha! Lol... well, glad to know you haven't run off yet. Thanks for your support!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Tuesday_

_Erik_

"Tell me one good reason."

"She's lazy, rude, impossible... lazy..."

Christine sniffed. "What a surprise, especially coming from a cat."

"Look, Christine-"

"No. You look here, Erik. Okay, I get she was rude to you after the dance, hey, but you didn't have to go and stand her up."

I tried to stifle my laugh, but it was no use. Christine stomped her foot.

"There! It's that laugh of yours that makes me mad!" I couldn't stop laughing, even though I wasn't humored at all by this situation.

"Wait... Christine..." I said in between giggles. "I'm sorry...I tried to resist the... urge, but Amy is... so... gullible..." Christine stomped her foot again.

"Erik... even if she called you a dork, it goes no right to send a letter to her telling her you're Alex and want to meet her at the mall... She obviously has feeling for him..."

"Would you expect any less of the Phantom?" I sneered. "It was just one little prank." Christine glared at me.

"That's it. I'm leaving."

"Christine, wait..." Christine grabbed her bag.

"No. I don't want to see you again. Ever." She sent one final glare to me before marching out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Oh. I didn't find this humorous. Not one bit.

* * *

"She'll cool off after a while," Alex told me after I had explained the entire situation. I made an irritable noise. We were seated at a lunch table, the girls having separated themselves from the table.

"How can you be so sure, Alex? How do you know these things?" I demanded. He was silent. "It's because you don't, Alex. It's because you can't." Alex scoffed.

"But, you two get along so well. There are mountains and valleys, Erik, mountains and valleys." I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly. Every time we go up, we fall down."

"If I'm right, this is your first fight."

"Yeah? So?"

Alex looked me in the eyes. "Well, think about it this way. A car takes a long time to go up a hill, but so fast to go down."

"And you're saying?"

"You'll spend less time fighting and more time loving. You just gotta make it back up there." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we were talking about Christine, not cars."

"You know what I mean."

"Listen, Alex. I know you're trying to cheer me up, since it's what you're good at, but I really want to be left alone. I'm miserable enough as it is." Alex sniffed.

"You have no idea what miserable means," He said darkly.

"You have no idea what I've been through," I replied. "Look, how about we just talk about... I dunno. The dance?"

Alex sighed. "I still think-"

"No. Something else."

"Fine, then. But only this time."

"All right, then. How was the dance?"

* * *

That night I tossed and turned in my bed. There were people there, people I didn't know, couldn't know, wouldn't know.

_Erik!_

_Come back..._

_Come back!_

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I leaned over and looked at my digital alarm clock.

_7:43 a.m. _

Ahh! What the hell? I was going to be late for homeroom! I quickly dressed and ran down the hall to homeroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" I gasped as I ran right into the door.

"Oww. What the-" I looked up and saw the door was locked.

Of course! What an idiot I was! We were having a school meeting today! But it was the best day to oversleep. I could sneak right to Math, no one would know I had missed homeroom. I sighed and walked right into-

Christine.

She gave me a mildly annoyed glance. "What are you doing out here?"

"I- I overslept." Christine snorted and started to walk past.

"W- wait!" She kept on walking. Think, Erik, think!

"U-uh, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." She froze for an instant, but continued walking.

"You're being ridiculous, you know. We're going to be late to Math."

"Christine... I really am sorry."

She finally turned around, and only then could I see the tears in her eyes.

"No, you aren't. You're sorry that I'm mad at you. If you truly were sorry, you'd apologize to Amy." I stood, speechless in the hall, watching her walk away.

"What did you do?" I spun around and saw Alex standing there.

"How long have you been there?" I questioned.

"Long enough. Now, tell me, what did you do?" I sighed, knowing I had no chance but to tell him.

"Well, it was after the dance. Amy came over, she was really upset, and I kind of might've rubbed it in. And then, she called me a heartless dork and a freak, and left me out there. Christine wasn't there, thank heaven, but she caught me writing a prank invitation to the mall, and I stood her up." Alex laughed.

"Even I think that's a bit mean... but, still, you know, it was kind of funny. Just one question. How did you get her to meet you at the mall?" I kept silent.

"Oh, so it's a secret, then. Well, all right, but I'll tell you what. You need to go apologize to Amy, and then I'm sure Christine will forgive you. As I said before, this is one bump in the road."

"I hope you're right, Alex."

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Viviane Rainheart: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the constructive criticism!  
**_

_**newbornphanatic: :D That's great! I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**StarshipRanger: Hello, Mr(s). StarshipRanger. I suppose your identity will be kept a secret. But, remember, all magic comes with a price! *Wink wink* (All readers are probably confused :)**_

_**Thank you, please R&R!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Alex_

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye!_

I had been watching Phantom Of The Opera's rehearsal run-through, and I had to admit, the amount of hidden talent the school possessed was incredible.

_Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try!_

_On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for-_

Something in me clicked.

**Can it be Christine?**

I saw a man, standing in a opera theatre box, curly brown hair, applauding... The vision vanished and I was back in the theatre.

I had one question.

What the hell was that?

* * *

"Uh, nice weather we're having," Amy said as I approached her by the window.

"Are you crazy? It's snowing like hell." Amy laughed.

"I didn't know it snowed in hell. Wouldn't it be too hot?" I smiled.

"You know what I mean."

I scooted a little closer to her.

"So, uh, how did the dance go?" Amy asked, noticing how close we were.

"It was... nice," I said.

We were just inches away from each other.

And what happened next was a blur.

But I snapped back to reality when Elle walked in the room and caught the two of us, lip to lip.

She froze and ran out of the room.

* * *

_Erik_

First of all, I could tell something was wrong when Alex ate his meatloaf. Ate. His. Meatloaf. Yes, something was wrong.

Then, there was always the fact that Elle and Amy were nowhere to be seen.

And, also the fact that I could see the beginnings of a good cry about to take over Alex.

Yes, something was definitely wrong.

"How's the meatloaf?" Alex almost jumped.

"Huh? Of course I'm fine. Why are you asking if I'm fine? Everything's normal."

Yep. But not wrong anymore. Screwy.

"Umm, I asked you if the meatloaf was any good." Alex cocked his head.

"What are you talking about? You know I never eat meatloaf."

I facedesked.

"Explain the half-eaten meatloaf on your plate," I snapped. Alex looked at his plate.

"How did that get there?" He inquired.

If I had a gun, someone would've died.

"You. Ate. Your. Meatloaf. Elle and Amy are nowhere to be seen, and you're acting screwy. What happened?" Alex sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" He stared at his lunch. If it could be called that. (We all knew that the meatloaf couldn't possibly be from a cow, after all.)

"Because it's too bad to say. Because you could never possibly know."

"Excuse me, I know much more than you think I know."

"Oh, and how is that so?" Alex snapped. I had never seen him like this. The outcome could definitely not be good. "I try to act happy, but on the inside, everything burns, Erik. You don't know what true misery is." I stifled a laugh.

"If only you knew," I said.

"Listen, Destler, I'm not in the mood for this conversation." I froze. Destler. There was a name I hadn't heard for what seemed like an eternity.

"Destler?" I inquired, my voice barely a whisper. Alex froze.

"That... sounds familiar..." Whoa. Mood swing.

"Hey... you okay?" Alex gulped.

"Oh... sorry... I don't know what I'm doing. I just..." He buried his face in his arms.

"I kissed Amy." I froze.

"WHAT?!" I gasped. Alex pitifully looked down at his shoes.

"I- I got caught up in the moment... I don't know how it happened." I nodded.

"It's okay, I know what you mean."

_How the hell could he do that?_

"Really?"

_No._

"Yes, I know." I sighed. "I know what it's like to be in the middle of a love triangle."

Well, at least THAT was true.

"Trust me, it'll get better soon. You'll see."

_No it won't. Love triangles eat you alive._

"Thanks, Erik, but I still feel crummy." I smiled.

"Maybe it's cause you ate that meatloaf." Alex made a face.

"Man, I'm amazed I haven't vomited yet." I shrugged. Then Alex went white.

"I just remembered something!" I rolled my eyes.

"Forgot to turn in another project?" Alex shook his head.

"No. I mean, I was in the theatre yesterday, watching you guys do a run-through, and I saw this curly-haired guy singing 'Can it be Christine?'" I froze.

Of all the years that had passed, I had still retained most of my memory. Some parts were fuzzy, but this I remembered clearly.

Was Alex remembering?

I gulped.

"It was probably just your imagination," I suggested. Alex shrugged.

"I suppose so. But a lot of weird things have been happening lately."

I swallowed hard.

"Yes, they certainly have."

* * *

"Angel, Angel, please wake up," A woman in blue pleads. Fuzzy shapes zoom in and out, a kaleidoscope of different moving objects swirl by, and fat tears roll down the woman in blue's cheek.

"Angel!"

A gunshot rings out on a lonely pier and the sound of a child's scream can be heard.

I'm lying in a bed, thick white sheets, a hospital bed. From the 1900's...

I woke up covered in sweat.

What was that? That had to have been the weirdest dream I had ever had. But it didn't feel like a dream.

It felt like a memory... like a long-lost memory...

* * *

_**Well, hi everyone again! Sorry I took so long to update. This weekend was CRAZY and normally I have prewritten chapters so I can update on the weekend, but as I mentioned earlier, all my stuff got deleted. So, in a nutshell, thank you for the wait!**_


	18. Chapter 18 (Final Chapter)

"Christine..." All day I had been trying to catch her. She was evasive, here one moment and there the next. But now was a good time.

"What?" She snapped.

"Christine... I'm sorry. Truly. I mean it." She sniffed.

"No you aren't. If you were, like I said, you would've apologized to Amy herself."

"He did." Amy walked by. "And, I forgave him." Christine shifted.

"Really?" Amy nodded. Christine sighed.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"Well, I guess I forgive you." Christine huffed. "But I'm gonna be late to class. I have to leave." She exited the area.

"Girls," I muttered.

"Excuse me, I'm a girl too." Amy retorted. I shrugged.

"Well, okay. What are you doing here?" Amy shuffled uneasily.

"What does it look like? I'm going to class." She tried to walk away, but I stopped her.

"What happened between you and Alex?" She turned aside.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You love him, don't you?" Amy ran out of the hall, but I called out after her.

"The musical is tonight. You could meet him there."

She vanished away from my view.

* * *

Alex had snuck into the theatre and taken a hidden seat, hoping no one would notice him.

And no one had.

But that wasn't what was on mind.

What was was what he remembered.

And that was everything.

Being the Vicomte.

He was Raoul De Chagny.

He finally remembered.

And when the curtain was down, that was his chance.

* * *

"Good job, Christine." She turned.

"Thank you, Erik," She said, smiling.

"I'm sorry. About everything." Christine nodded.

"I understand," She giggled.

Alex walked in.

"Oh, Alex, you shouldn't be backstage right-"

Alex punched Erik.

"Alex!" Christine shouted. "What-"

"Not Alex," He hissed. "Raoul." Christine froze.

"You knew all along?" Erik pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Erik shouted. The cast members fled from the room.

"And you. You... you... what was the point of all of that?" Alex yelled.

"Of what?" Erik said, releasing Alex from his grip.

"Everything! All you did for... for me, for her... it was all a trick!" Erik shook his head.

"I have done many things, Vicomte, but I was not behind all of this." Christine ran to Erik.

"And you. How could you want to be with him?!" Erik held onto Christine tightly.

"I thought you had changed. But you haven't," Christine remarked. "Why can't you be happy for once? You certainly were before." Raoul shook his head.

"You just don't get it, do you? All this time, you knew. But you kept the truth from me."

"Because we didn't want to hurt you!" Christine screamed. Raoul softened.

"But-"

"You were happier the other way. Look at what the truth's done to you." Christine spat.

"Christine..."

"No. I don't want to see you. Ever." Raoul tried to approach her, but Erik blocked him.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to see you."

"Please-"

Erik took Christine's hand and the two marched out of the room.

But, strangely enough, in the hallway, Erik froze.

Something he had lost, something he had known, had been returned to him.

* * *

"Angel..."

My head throbbed as I sat up.

"What?" I could barely make out any noise, and yet again, there was that woman in blue.

Opening my eyes a little wider, I could make out who she was.

My heart almost stopped.

Christine.

"What- where..." Christine shushed me.

"Don't you remember? We were on that pier, together. Meg, she shot you on accident... you fell into a coma, but you're safe now," She said, smiling. I could not believe my ears.

"Wh-what?" Christine's brow furrowed.

"Angel, forgive me, but I do not even know your name."

"M... my name?" Christine nodded.

"My name... it's... Erik."

Christine smiled.

"Erik. I like that." She planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Get plenty of rest, mon ange."

Before my eyes could close again, I saw a small music box by the side of my bed.

_London Bridge is falling down..._

_falling down..._

_falling down..._

_London Bridge is falling down..._

_my fair lady..._

_THE BEGINNING_

* * *

_**Ooh, so this is the end. It was a pleasure, and, hahaha, some people are going to be pissed at this end, I can tell. Just don't kill me... yet.**_

_**Thank you all, and please R&R!**_


End file.
